Those slow steps
by higuma
Summary: She was hurt Troy, badly. Really badly. I can't believe you chose Katie Andersons over the girl you love, or should I say LOVED.” Troyella Rated T for swearing


Those slow steps, it took at least four months to kiss her…. He chuckled sadly at this thought, suddenly remembering…

_**Swish, BZZZZ!!!**__ Cheers filled the stadium; Troy Bolton was lifted upon his teammates' shoulders. He cheered with everyone else then a streak of red and brown caught his eye. He looked around for a trace of her; he then found the most amazing brown eyes he had seen. "Hey wildcat!," she exclaimed over the roaring crowds. _

They were so close, if he wasn't presented that stupid game ball he wouldn't have need to wait that many months to press his lips on those soft silky lips of hers….

The sound of his cell ringing brought him back to reality. "Talk to me," he said, his voice cracking with each word. "TROY BOLTON!"

Troy laughed a miserable laugh, "Hello to you too Tay, look if you're here to yell at me about Gabi, I'm sorry."

"You sure are right about that! I don't know what's going on in that basketball brain of yours, but I do know what going on in Gabriella's. She was hurt Troy, badly. Really badly. I can't believe you chose Katie Andersons over the girl you love, or should I say _LOVED_."

"Tay…"

"Don't 'Tay' me!"

"Just tell Brie I'm sorry... Really sorry…. and tell her I love her…" Troy then hung up. Tears streamed down his face as he did so.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Over at the Montez household**

"TROY! TROY! Ugh… he hung up on me," She turned around to see a little bundle of blankets and heard immense sobbing. "Gabs he's not worth it. Who wouldn't want to be with a girl like you?" She was responded by sobbing. Then Gina, Gabriella's mom called from downstairs, "Taylor! Chad is here to pick you up!"

"K! Coming!" Taylor turned around and smiled sadly at her heartbroken friend.

"Sorry Gabi, I have to go, but I'll come around tomorrow!!" With that she left. Gabriella sighed; she had cried her eyes out. She just didn't understand why Katie just had to butt into their relationship. Couldn't she just get someone else? She knew though, who wouldn't want her boyfriend? Troy Bolton super hottie, head of the basketball team, and he had an amazing voice… Wait no! NO, no, no. This was all Troy's fault. She toyed with her necklace, then looked down upon it. She carefully took it off and put on her desk, she wasn't his "girl" anymore, she was determined to give it back to him tomorrow, this time, probably, for good. She smiled at the time she gave it back him the first time, of course, they got back together……

_Giggles erupted from her mouth as Ryan spun her around. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her boyfriend; well you couldn't call him a boyfriend anymore. He spent his time with college jocks nowadays. He had stood her up way too many times. She looked at him, and frowned, Ryan, being the understanding guy he was, noticed this and went inside for them to talk._

That day hurt him, she could tell, who knew Troy Bolton was that loving and emotional, his blue eyes looked grey and hurt, she would never forget that look.

Gabriella drifted off to sleep with that thought, forgetting about her surroundings and the pressure.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**The next day…….**

Gabriella woke up the next day with a huge headache, but she woke up to go to school anyways. At 7:30 she walked downstairs to get breakfast. That's when she realized she'd have to walk to school; she was going to be late! She took her breakfast along with her and jogged down the road. She smirked; Troy wouldn't be at school on time either probably later than her. She normally called him to wake him up so she could get a lift. Not today, she rushed to the school, her headache was getting worse she stopped for a second to regain her balance. She was late, terribly late. The halls were empty, but before she reached her locker, she took an envelope that contained the 'T' necklace and slipped it in Troy's locker. She strutted off to her locker. "Chemistry, Pre-calculus, ummm… hmm… Oh yeah literature." With a slam, Gabriella closed her locker door and jogged towards Room 34, Ms. Darbus' room. She stopped again to regain her balance then a flying student came and bumped her to the ground then it was all a blur….

**With Troy….. **

He was really late; he forgot that Gabriella wouldn't be calling him today. He ran in the hallways until he skidded to a stop in front of Martin Gortav, the nerd of the school, bending over a girl. Troy squinted his eyes and made out the figure, he then whispered," Brie?" He pushed Martin out of the way and carried her bridal style to the nurse's office, and mentally noted to himself that she was really light. To his dismay, the nurse said to go to class, but he didn't have to, he had free period next. He sulked back to his locker but not before picking up the books that he had dropped in front of Room 34. As Troy was putting his books away, he noticed an envelope. He opened it up and tears came to his eyes, but he fought them back. He was going to give it back, he was gonna make up for it. "Curse Chad for putting on that bet… kiss Andersons…" He was so frustrated he punched his locker, which caused him to have blue and black knuckles for the rest of the day.

**BRING BRING!!**

Troy darted from biology class; he ran into the nurses' door and cursed. The nurse then opened the door revealing Gabriella sitting on the bed reading a book. She looked up catching his blue orbs; tears filled her eyes as she saw his blue knuckles and bruising forehead. Troy misunderstood this and took it as a signal to leave. He turned around to leave as he said, "Gabi, sorry, but remember I love you. Come to the game? Never mind….. Rest well..." His voice cracked with every word. Her heart broke, she yelled after him but he never got the message.

Two hours later Troy found himself at the big game, the championship game to be precise. He was changing in the lockeroom and sulking at the same time. His bushy haired best friend Chad questioned him, "Dude captain! Suck it up!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You have no idea how I'm feeling! I lost my girl because of that stupid bet! LOST!!! PROBABLY FOREVER!"

Chad look startled and just backed up with his hands up in the air. Troy then stormed off onto the court. His eyes caught sight of the West High Captain Brent Lewis. He glared at him, eyes boiling with fury; he was jealous, jealous that his rival wasn't experiencing the pain he was feeling. The tallest of the team, Zeke went up to steal the ball for the Wildcats and succeeding. The furious captain raced down the court and jumped to slam dunk, but instead was greeted by Brent Lewis' elbow bone crashing into his ribs causing him to fall down in pain. A few nurses came over a checked him over, only to declare him off for a few games; he had a bruised rib cage and could not keep playing. He limped off into the boy's lockeroom.

**With Gabriella….**

She had only stepped one foot into the East High Gym when she heard a yell of pain, she'd recognize that voice anywhere, Troy Bolton, her soul mate, the love of her life. She watched in horror as she saw the nurses swarming over him. The blood on his nose was frightening to look at. How she so badly wanted to go and embrace him, but she knew this was not allowed and would only make her condition worse, so she decided to wait. Gabriella waited and waited, then, slowly as she saw Troy limping off to the lockerooms, she began to make her way to the other side of the boys lockerooms.

In the lockeroom Troy cursed and took off his shirt and lay down for a while, his eyes closed, images of her were haunting his mind.

She walked in the door and towards Troy's locker only to find him lying there with a bruise appearing on his ribs. She kneeled down to his level and started rubbing around the bruise, she watched as his eyes shot open then softened and a smile graced his features.

" Hey,"he whispered

Tears appeared in her eyes, "Hey,"

"Oh, uhh, sorry, I can leave if you want." He struggled to get up and groaned as the pain in his ribs grew.

She pushed him down as he tried to get up, she then burst into tears and rested her head on his chest. Troy took this chance to wrap his arms around her trying to comfort her.

" I'm sorry, I should have understood you, I know you have your reputation."

"Hey, hey. I was the one wrong here, I don't give a fuck about my reputation, all I know is that I…I.."

" You what?"

" Gabi… I.." He got up and groaned loudly as the pain got worse.

" I know this is a bit early but, we can cope right?"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box, " Gabriella Anne Montez, I love you, with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

She gasped, she couldn't find any words to speak, but forcefully she whispered, " Yes.. Yes.. YES!!"

Little did she know, she had made Troy Bolton the happiest man alive that day. They got married in their junior year of college.

**Six years later…..**

"ZOE!!," Troy Bolton yelled across his house announcing his arrival home.

" Did you miss daddy? Huh? Huh? You missed me huh?"

" I'm sure she missed you Troy, but as of right now she's going to start crying because you woke her up from her nap."

He scratched his neck nervously; he hated seeing his daughter cry. He saw it a lot, she was after all only a few months old and had no sense whatsoever of talking.

"But, I'm sure she'll calm down if her LA Lakers super hottie daddy holds her, after all, you have been gone for 3 months…."

His arms encircled her waist as she said these words. "Missed you too babe." The only words said before he closed the gap between them. They broke apart when air was needed, out of breath, they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"When's your next game? We've missed you."

"Next month, we're at home for the rest of the season." She responded by closing the gap between them once again.

"I guess those slow steps were worth it huh? Asking you, kissing you, making love to you, and then now Zoe. My perfect life with the most beautiful girl ever." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"That's a nice way of putting it, slow steps?"

"Yup, Those slow steps….."

**AN:… Sorry if its really bad, first ever LOL haha Review??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM..**


End file.
